


The Ring

by SalazarM10



Series: 水鱼短篇 [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarM10/pseuds/SalazarM10
Summary: 贝莱林注意到了梅苏特的戒指。





	

埃克托·贝莱林知道梅苏特有一枚特别戒指。可是从没见德国人戴过，之前他以为是梅苏特并不喜欢戴戒指，但现在看来并不是，因为这个阿森纳第一球星实际上是个挺喜欢把自己打扮得……嗯，花枝招展的，所以埃克托对此留了个心。

他注意到每次比赛前和每天的训练之前，梅苏特总是会把戒指从随身带的包，或者衣服口袋中取出来，在上面吻一下，然后把它放到柜子中，才会开始换衣服，在几个重要比赛之前，德国人也会在上场前吻那枚戒指。

他曾经悄悄地问过跟梅苏特关系挺不错的队友，但显然，阿莱克西斯更多关注着梅苏特和他同样养狗，以及那无与伦比的球技。

所以他去问了问已经转会到水晶宫马蒂厄，表达了自己的好奇。

“梅苏特的那枚戒指在他来伦敦的时候就有了，”马蒂厄有些疑惑“埃克托，你不会是以为哪个梅苏特的前任给他的礼物吧。”

“不，我就是很好奇，梅苏特很喜欢它的样子，但为什么从来不戴?”

埃克托没有从法国人这里得到答案，所以他试探地去找了阿龙，令他失望的是，威尔士人也没能给他一个答案。

“嗨，埃克托，你为什么不去问问佩尔?”

西班牙人终归没有控制住自己的好奇心，去找了正复健的队长。

“他开始拿那枚戒指，是在2011年的事情。”佩尔仔细地回忆了一下“他第一次在国家队亲吻那个戒指的时候，托马斯和菲利普还以为是他订婚了，还搞了个乌龙的秘密庆祝派对，梅苏特没生气，倒是萨米生气了，追着托马斯绕着训练场跑了一圈。”

西班牙人最终还是没找到答案，2011年的德国人还在皇家马德里，第一个赛季就拿下了西甲助攻王和欧洲助攻王，从此开始收到越来越多的关注，并且飞速进步着。

皇家马德里他可没有什么熟人，西班牙人默默腹诽着，当然，巴萨青训出身的他和拉法青年队的还是熟悉的。可是也没有一个是可能知道当时五年前一线队主力的事情的。

国家队内的队长和前队长是皇家马德里的前队长和队长，他虽然在欧洲杯时入选了西班牙国家队，但是和队内大佬实际并不熟悉。不论是这次欧洲杯后退出的伊戈尔·卡西利亚斯还是现任队长塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯都是在皇家马德里效力了十多年的绝对主力，梅苏特和他们的关系似乎也称得上挺好。

特别是现在还在马德里的皇马现任队长，那位热情的塞维利亚人在集训时，还拉着他询问了不少关于关于德国人的事情。

正当他犹豫着要不要鼓起勇气给塞尔吉奥打个电话问一句的时候，他这些天以来疑惑事情的正主找到了他。

“埃克托。”梅苏特在一次训练后叫住了这段日子都用奇怪眼神看他的西班牙后卫，“想谈谈吗?”

很明显，不论从哪个角度，埃克托都无法拒绝德国人的这个建议，跟着梅苏特回到了训练场的草场上，德国人直接坐在了地上，丝毫不在意身上刚换的衣服可能会被草的汁液弄脏。

“你觉得我的戒指是怎么回事呢?”梅苏特打破了沉默，微笑着看着有些尴尬的埃克托“我没有想责备你的意思。”德国人拍了拍他的肩膀，让西班牙人放下心。

“嗯……我之前以为，那可能是你祖传的戒指之类的，但显然它并没有那么久的历史。”

“当然了。”梅苏特被逗笑了，“它不过只有几年的历史。”德国人饶有兴致地继续提问，“令我感到疑惑的是，你为什么会这么在意它?”

埃克托敏锐地感受到了一丝与众不同的意味，他看向了德国人的眼睛，察觉到了些平静之外的情绪，梅苏特，他在害怕?担心?

埃克托猛然回想起了德国人每次亲吻戒指和注视它的样子，温柔而怀念，却带着无可奈何，还有着些难以言喻的情绪，像是在看恋人一般。埃克托·贝莱林，你个傻瓜，当然只有恋人才会有那种情绪吧。

“是你的……”埃克托犹豫地开口，却被德国人直接打断了。

“是一个朋友。”梅苏特看着他，像是在陈述一个简单如1+1＝2的问题答案。“我们很要好。”

他在说谎。

埃克托虽然和德国人称不上亲密，但是几年的相处下，也是知道梅苏特一些性格和习惯的，算的上是有所了解眼前这个阿森纳头牌球星。

无可挑剔的头脑和技术，随和的性格，任何人都会和他相处得十分愉快，关系融洽，但是德国人总会给人一种遥远的不真实感，几乎无法察觉的，淡淡的冷漠，在他独自一人安静地坐着的时候，那种冷意才会显示出来，好像他不属于这里，或者说有什么东西早就带走了他。

埃克托迎着梅苏特的视线，看着德国人平静的眼睛，突然笑出了声“嗨，梅苏特，干嘛这么看着我，我又不会抢了你的戒指。”他冲着德国人挤眉弄眼了一阵“我就是想知道，是不是哪个美女抓住了你的心。”

 

  
梅苏特无甚表情地看着埃克托离去的背影，平静的情绪终于有了裂缝。

“我最好的朋友……”他喃喃地看着伦敦有些阴沉的天空，闭上了双眼，脑海中却是马德里那永远蓝得耀眼的天空，巴尔德贝巴斯草场的触感，还有他最好的朋友。

他最好的朋友啊……

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”他低声骂了一句“操他的最好的朋友。”

他记得每一次拥抱的触感，汗水混杂着古龙水和青草的味道，运动后潮湿的皮肤和衣料接触的感觉，身体的热度，发丝扫过脸颊和脖颈留下的战栗，金色头发在阳光下闪着的水光，胡须蹭过耳朵的痒意，嘴唇落在脸颊和脖颈后柔软的感觉。

他记得每一次喊出的热情而大声的“梅苏特！”或者是尼莫和小鲷鱼这两个外号，每一个音调，和弹舌音的震颤触动着心脏的跳动。

他记得那双眼睛，那双深情而迷人的深邃双眼，在不同的光线下呈现出的不同颜色都能轻易地回忆起来。

仿佛一切都还在马德里，似乎他还穿着白衣奔跑在伯纳乌和巴尔德贝巴斯的草场，在进球和助攻后一定会得到的那个拥抱，头发被手掌揉得乱七八糟，接着被印上一吻。

他记得，白色四号球衣下透出的十号和飞翔的白鸽。

一切的一切，马德里的三年全是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的身影，西班牙人理解明白他的一切。

还有一枚简单的戒指，永远沉没心中的誓言。

梅苏特从口袋中拿出了戒指，用手指感受着它的每一处弧度，静静地坐在柔软的草地上，遥望着阴暗下来的天空，看到的却是一片蔚蓝。

 


End file.
